Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trays, and more particularly to a tray adapted for mounting upon a steering wheel of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field: Naor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,785, teaches a combined support section and an article-support panel for use in conjunction with a vehicle steering wheel. The support section is shaped to detachably mount on the steering wheel to pivotally affix the article-support panel. Additionally, the steering wheel support section also provides the article-support panel with an underside gusseted angle bracing arrangement having an angular adjustment arrangement. Moreover, located above the article-support panel and integrally provided on the top panel of the support section, receptacles are provided for bindingly engaging reading material such as a newspaper, book, a magazine or the like. The article-support panel defines a working surface to hold a meal, writing material, a lap top computer or other things that are used in a car.
Meeus et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,585, teaches a supporting tray adapted for mounting n the steering wheel of a vehicle. The supporting tray includes a rigid panel with two parallel folding lines so as to divide the panel in three parts, namely a first central part, a second part with an opening and a third part, the opening being adapted for being moved downwards so that the wheel partly passes through the opening and so that edges of the opening are supported by the wheel. The supporting tray further includes a link for linking the third part and the first part together so as to maintain the third part substantially horizontal.
Malinski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,581, teaches a foldable wheel mounted tray apparatus of inexpensive construction permitting the automobile driver to comfortably dine while seated behind the steering wheel. The tray apparatus provides a tray surface on which to dispose food and to prop reading material in an upright position. Adjustments are provided for accommodating the tray to the angular orientation between the steering wheel column and the horizontal, the tilt angle, as differs between various models of automobiles, to maintain the tray level. The tray is pivotally mounted along a longitudinal edge to a back panel that in turn is supported on the steering wheel. Straps extending from the back panel to the tray suspend the opposed end of the tray maintaining same to a level position. Angular adjustment is achieved by changing the length of restraining straps. A brass brad is inserted through slits in the strap to bunch together a portion of the strap""s end thereby adjusting the length of the remainder of the strap.
Flick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,375, teaches a food support tray that is intended to be secured while resting on the lap of an occupant of a motor vehicle. The tray has a fastener which detachably secures it on the lap of the occupant. Preferably, the fastener is a clip which secures the tray to the seat belt of the vehicle when the seat belt is fastened about the occupant. The tray is generally planar with longitudinal forward and rear edges and opposite and shorter end edges. The rear edge is arcuately bowed inwardly, contouring to the waist of the occupant. The forward edge can also be bowed inwardly at a central location to provide clearance for the steering wheel, thus permitting its use by the driver of a vehicle. The tray has vertically walled recesses on its upper surface, preferably at least one is provided for reception of a beverage cup.
R. S. Morris, U.S. Pat. No. 2,211,962, teaches a tray that can be readily attached to the steering wheel of the automobile and supported thereon in convenient reach of the driver so that he may be served individually and to eliminate the necessity of his reaching to the tray that is usually hung from the side of the card adjacent the door or window.
Callahan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,521, teaches a mounting assembly for ergonomically supporting a small portable computer, expanded computer keyboard, printed mater, food and/or beverage. The assembly is comprised of two pieces: an upper clipboard which releasably attaches to a steering wheel and which is also attached to an angularly adjustable tray. Both the clipboard and the tray have ledges on their respective lower extremities for holding large freestanding printed matter. The clipboard has a clip on its uppermost surface for holding small printed books. The tray holds food and/or beverage when in a horizontal position as well as serving as a small desk for writing in longhand. The assembly nests flat for storage and shipping.
Fernandez, U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,035, teaches a tray supported on a steering wheel of a motor vehicle which consists of a back panel, with a base panel secured along one inner edge to a lower edge of the back panel. A structure is for attaching in a removable manner, the back panel to the steering wheel. The base panel will generally extend horizontally and outwardly therefrom, to allow a person sitting on a seat in the motor vehicle to eat off and work upon the base panel.
Seibert, U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,026, teaches a motor vehicle tray adapted for mounting on a steering wheel of a motor vehicle including a support panel for supporting an article thereon and a main body panel connected to the support panel for suspending the support panel outwardly from the steering wheel at an angle relative thereto. Side panels, which extend outwardly from the main body panel, are releasably attached to the support panel in such a manner as to permit the angle between the support panel and the steering wheel to be adjustable.
Mondo, Jr., U.S. Des. Pat. No. 393,237, teaches an ornamental design for a demountable automobile steering wheel portable computer platform.
Kertz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,621, teaches a steering wheel attachment which has a foam cushion pad with a cylindrical outer surface, upper and lower flat parallel surfaces, and a linear diameter surface dimensioned to overlie the upper half of a steering wheel with a cover enclosing the pad and a pocket panel on the back of the cover matingly fitting over the steering wheel to hold the pad in position to permit a user to rest head and arms on the pad; a rigid stiffener panel inside to cover prevents actuation of the horn button of the steering wheel to which the pad is attached.
Tange, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 365,219, teaches an ornamental design for a desk for a vehicle steering wheel.
Lendl, WO 96/18520, teaches a table arrangement for mounting on the steering wheel of a motor vehicle with a table top and a container-shaped bottom part, as well as adjusting means for determining the angular position of the table top in relation to the bottom part. The table arrangement may be hooked on the steering wheel by anchoring means that allow the table to slide towards the driver.
The above-described prior art, hereby incorporated by reference, teaches various trays that can be attached to a steering wheel of a vehicle for holding computers, food, and the like.
However, the prior art does not teach a tray having the unique construction of the present invention, including the easy to use steering wheel attachment tab, and the inexpensive to manufacture, ship and store construction of the pair of side panels with their panels tabs. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a tray adapted for mounting upon a steering wheel of a motor vehicle. The tray includes a base panel, a pair of side panels, and a steering wheel attachment panel. A panel tab of each of the pair of side panels is shaped to removably engage one of a pair of side panel receiving slots of the steering wheel attachment panel to lock each of the pair of side panels in an upwardly extending configuration and the steering wheel attachment panel in an angled configuration. A steering wheel attachment tab extends upwardly from the steering wheel attachment panel, the steering wheel attachment tab being adapted to wrap around a top portion of the steering wheel to removably engage a steering wheel attachment slot of the steering wheel attachment panel to lock the steering wheel attachment tab in a locked configuration around the top portion, thereby suspending the tray from the steering wheel.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide provides a tray adapted for mounting upon a steering wheel of a motor vehicle, the tray having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide a tray that can quickly and easily be attached to and removed from the steering wheel.
A further objective is to provide a tray that is inexpensive to manufacture and can be shipped and stored in a configuration that requires very little storage space.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.